Crafting (Dragon Age II)
Hawke must find crafting recipes and resources and then take them to crafting stations in Dragon Age II. Once a resource has been located, all crafters will be able to use it. Orders for craftable items may be given from Hawke's home or the crafters themselves: runes in Hightown, poisons and bombs in Darktown, and potions in Lowtown. Undiscovered component resources will become unavailable over the timespan of the game, so players should keep their eyes open and collect any crafting resources when they see them in case the opportunity to collect that particular resource should be lost. However, if the The Black Emporium downloadable content is installed, missed ingredients may be bought there. Note that if you don't recruit Isabela, Ambrosia cannot be obtained. Crafting recipes Potions * Act 1: Elfroot Potion given by Lady Elegant in Lowtown. * Act 1-3: Restoration Potion bought from Formari Herbalist shop in The Gallows. * Act 1-3: Elixir of Purity bought at the Black Emporium(DLC). * Act 2: Life Ward Potion bought from Formari Herbalist shop in The Gallows. * Act 2: Rock Armor Potion found in Lowtown at night, in a Pile of Rubble next to the entrance to Gamlen's house. * Act 2: Mighty Offense Potion found at Sundermount Mountain graveyard, in a Pile of Bones to the right just after you exit the cave. * Act 2: Elixir of Heroism found in Hightown During quest Demands of The Qun. Runes * Act 1: Rune of Protection gift from Worthy in Hightown the first time you talk to him. * Act 1-3: Rune of Fortune bought at the Black Emporium(DLC). * Act 1: Rune of Frost Warding found in Sanctuary during the main quest Enemies Among Us. * Act 1: Rune of Impact found in Wilmod's camp during the main quest Enemies Among Us. * Act 1: Rune of Fire Warding found in the Wounded Coast in a pile of bones in Southernmost ruins. * Act 1-3: Rune of Lightning Warding bought at Mages Goods Shop in The Gallows. * Act 1-3: Rune of Frost bought at Lirene's Fereldan Imports in Lowtown. * Act 1: Rune of Fire found in the Dark Foundry during the quest The First Sacrifice. * Act 1: Rune of Lightning found at Sundermount or in a chest at The Blooming Rose. * Act 2: Rune of Nature Warding found at Smuggler's Cut during main quest Blackpowder Courtesy. * Act 2-3: Rune of Spirit Warding bought at Mages Goods Shop in The Gallows. * Act 2-3: Rune of Nature bought at Ilene's Crafts in the Dalish Camp on Sundermount. * Act 2: Rune of Spirit found in Brekker's Hideaway during the quest Inside Job. * Act 2: Rune of Striking found in DuPuis Estate during the quest Prime Suspect. * Act 2: Rune of Defense found on a skeleton at the Wounded Coast. * Act 3: Rune of Devastation found in the Sewer Passage during the quest On The Loose. * Act 3: Rune of Valiance found on a Pile of Bones in a small ruin, south west of the Varterral Hunting Grounds Cave on Sundermount. Poisons and grenades * Act 1: Debilitating Poison given in Darktown from Tomwise. * Act 1: Tar Bomb bought in the Docks from Shady Merchant. * Act 1: Deathroot Toxin bought in the Docks from Shady Merchant. * Act 1: Crow Venom bought in Black Emporium (DLC). * Act 1: Combustion Grenade Found on one of the bodies of the Tal-Vashoth during the Blackpowder Promise quest. * Act 2: Mythal's Favor Found in a Crate in the Wounded Coast outside a cave that is blocked. * Act 2: Arcane Poison Looted from Elven Fanatic in Side Alley during Blackpowder Courtesy main quest. * Act 3: Fell Poison can be looted from the corpse of Huon during the quest "On The Loose". * Act 3: Fell Grenade Found in a crate in the Wounded Coast in the south western section near the Hidden Lair. Crafting resource locations Supplier is an achievement in Dragon Age II, which is obtained by discovering every crafting resource in the game. Every resource must be acquired, even though the achievement states that every variety must be required. If the act is finished without one of the materials, it becomes impossible to obtain the achievement. If you fail to recruit and keep Isabela through Act 3 (i.e., make her friend or rival with at least 75% approval before To Catch a Thief), her Act 3 side quest will be unavailable to you, denying you access to Ambrosia. You must keep Anders around as you need to go on a sidequest with him in Act 3 or you will fall one Deep Mushroom short of the achievement. Side quests with Merrill will also be required, in particular for but not limited to Felandaris in Act 3. If The Black Emporium is installed, purchasing crafting resources at the Black Emporium counts toward this achievement, as it makes the player's resource count equals 66, no matter the source. You can only purchase crafting resources missed in previous acts, so even with the Black Emporium, you will still need Isabela, Merrill and Anders available in Act 3 to get the Supplier achievement. Crafters * Lady Elegant in Lowtown supplies potions. * Tomwise in Darktown supplies poisons and grenades. * Worthy in Hightown supplies runes. Notes * The information in the crafting section of the official guide isn't correct. Category:Crafting Category:Dragon Age II gameplay